


Resolution

by eviltwin



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviltwin/pseuds/eviltwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can read this alone but you should read "The Trek" first. "The Trek" starts this and "Resolution" completes the entire tale.</p><p>Summary of "Resolution":<br/>Glitch chuckled. “Sure does. Green takes less energy, blue more. Red, in between green and blue. Purple takes the most. Yellow is common with orange and both of those are the easiest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Resolution [1/4]  
 **Author:** [](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**bets_cyn**](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing & Characters:** DG & Cain friendship, Az & Jeb friendship, occasional Raw, Glitch, and OCs  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (swearing)  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, don’t make money off of. Do take enjoyment from, do want Cain’s duster  & gun.

 **Summary:** Glitch chuckled. “Sure does. Green takes less energy, blue more. Red, in between green and blue. Purple takes the most. Yellow is common with orange and both of those are the easiest.”

**Author’s Notes:**   


  

  1. thanks to my betas: [](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixie_on_acid**](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/) , [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenof1000days**](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/)
  

  2. Any mistakes now are ones I blatantly ignored from the above three or my own. :-)
  

  3. I know, I was evil at the end of The Trek, but I’m the evil twin!
  



\+ + + + +

“DG, what do you need?” Glitch asked when he found her in his lab early one morning six months after their return from DG’s trek to find the Tin Suits and Cain’s leaving the palace.

DG studied Glitch for a moment before she responded. “No one can know anything about this, Glitch.”

Glitch took in her seriousness, the hollow pain still in her eyes, and nodded. “I won’t talk of this to anyone.”

“Thank you,” DG smiled. “Now, I need an eternal flame. A way to keep the flame constant, day and night, never to go out.”

Glitch nodded. “What color flame?”

DG blinked. That was not a question she had expected. “Um, I’ll have to think about that. Does it make a difference?”

Glitch chuckled. “Sure does. Green takes less energy, blue more. Red, in between green and blue. Purple takes the most. Yellow is common with orange and both of those are the easiest.”

DG sighed. Yet another decision to make. She was getting tired of constantly having to make decisions. “Green. The flame should be green, like the emerald.”

“Okay then, green requires methanol and boric acid. But that runs down fast. There is copper sulfate. Easier to find, more of the emerald color you are looking for. Hmmm.” And Glitch was off in his own world talking ideas through, discarding some and keeping others. It was five minutes before he suddenly turned back to DG and asked, “How large?”

“The flame?” DG was confused; she hadn’t followed all of his comments.

“Yes. How large will the flame be?” Glitch nodded.

“Small, 8 inches tall. Maybe two inches in diameter for the source. How hot will this get? I want it seen but not melting the container it’s in.” DG questioned, realizing that she might not be able to do what she really wanted.

Glitch cocked his head and thought. “It would be hot but it depends on the size, shape, and material of the container.”

“The helmet of a Tin Suit.” DG decided it was just easier for them to work if she was honest with her friend.

Glitch frowned. “But I melted all of them. There aren’t any left. I’m sorry, DG, you didn’t tell...”

DG shook her head. “There is one helmet left, Glitch; no worries there. So, it is possible? I can just do normal flame.”

“No, you want green. I will give you green flame. What else do I have to work with?” Glitch asked.

DG described to him what she wanted. When she was finished, Glitch smiled at her. It was brilliant! A perfect memorial to a man—Glitch frowned and changed thoughts—to a man who didn’t believe in her anymore and wanted nothing to do with her and didn’t understand her desire or need to do what she was working on.

 

 

With Glitch locked up in his lab working on DG’s secret project, DG herself made several trips back and forth to Central City to oversee work on the playground. It was coming along beautifully and she couldn’t wait for the dedication. One annual after the end of her “Tin Suit Trek” as Glitch named it, and two annuals after the fall of the Evil Witch. _What better way than to mark those occasions than with children’s laughter?_

* * *

A month before the scheduled celebration, Jeb made his way through Central City to his father’s office. “Father.”

“Jeb, what brings you into Central City? All is well at the palace?”

Jeb nodded. “Yes, everything’s fine at the palace. Father, I want you to look over these security plans for the dedication.” He didn’t elaborate on what dedication, there was only one going on in Central City.

Cain stared at his son “You’ve been making these security decisions just fine on your own; don’t start doubting yourself now. Besides, you know I won’t be in Central then.”

So Az had heard right. His father was leaving the city during the dedication. “You know all the men and their families are invited.”

“And that makes it right? Those suits are nothing but abominations. They should have been destroyed!” Cain swore.

“Father, all of them were destroyed. They were melted down to elements and re-structured into playground materials,” Jeb started. “Don’t you think Central needs more children’s laughter? Don’t you think the spot is perfect? The City is still struggling to come back from the Witch’s reign. This will give everyone new hope, restore their faith that even though the process is long, Central _will_ return from its darkest hour.”

“Of course Central needs to hear more children’s laughter! But that doesn’t mean Tin Suits should mar it!” Cain almost shouted.

* * *

There was to be two ceremonies. The first two hours were just for the men and their families—the men who had spent time in the suits and their families who had lost time because of the suits. After that, there would be a public dedication and all the children of Central City were invited.

DG smoothed her long leather coat in the front. She had asked the royal family to not wear gowns for this dedication. She was in a dark brown, long leather skirt, a bright emerald green top and brown boots. She knew the style was more Cain’s but she wanted him represented in some small way.

Az and Jeb didn’t need to tell her he was out of the city for the dedication. She had known there was no chance in hell he would be there. He didn’t understand her creation or the thoughts and decisions behind it. He didn’t see that this was for the children and the families of the men caught up in the hell of the suit, a way to show them it would never happen again.

She sighed, he was still living in his Tin Suit, only now it was of his own choice, and she couldn’t free him.

* * *

“Are you ready, DG?” Az called from behind the closed door of their suites in Central City.

DG closed her eyes, took a fortifying breath, and moved to open the door. It was time to leave; she didn’t have time to entertain doubts and fears. She smiled broadly at her older sister. “You look fantastic, Az!” The other princess had on a simple tan leather skirt; a burnt red, fitted top with a wide scoop neck; ruby earrings and pendant; and a short leather jacket.

Az chuckled. “So do you, little sister.” She cupped her younger sister’s cheek. “One day, DG, he will accept and even come to understand this creation of yours.”

DG smiled and hugged Az. “I know. But men can be damned slow sometimes!”

The two sisters’ laughter could be heard two floors down as they made their way to the rest of the Royal Family.

* * *

The playground was circular, offering different levels of complexity for different children. There were forts and swings, castles and slides, and even a merry-go-round. There were talking devices to carry voices from fort to castle and castle to fort. There were springy bridges to jump on, rope ladders to climb, and jungle gyms to swing across on.

And there, in the center of it all, was her memorial. It was placed as if to watch over the playing children. There had been holes cut in the sides of the helmet to help release the heat from the green flame, so even that added to the illusion of a Tin Suit standing guard for the children. The Tin Suit was surrounded by plaques—five in all—to explain the purpose of the playground, the Tin Suit and the eternal green flame.

Reactions were mixed at the sight of the Suit: no one had expected it. Everyone, though, was shocked as it was uncovered—everyone except Glitch and DG—but even Glitch had never seen the final product all put together and was in awe.

DG spoke then. “The final Tin Suit stands here, watching over the playing children, as a memorial. As a reminder. The Suit reminds us of the horrible times you all have conquered. The Suit reminds us that while not all are good, there are those out there who would risk everything to ensure that good wins. The Suit reminds us of everything people gave up to bring children’s laughter back to Central City and all of the OZ.

“This last Tin Suit is to remind all who come next not to forget what was before and what could easily happen again if we don’t stand up to evil. The Suit’s point is to be an eternal memorial to those men who did not survive the Suit and to those still lost to the Suit.

“The brilliant green flame is a light to guide home those who are still lost in a Suit of their own making. Home to their families and to themselves. The flame is an eternal beacon of hope to those going through difficult times—they _will_ get better. We—all of us—will get through this. We _will_ finish rebuilding the OZ and Central City.

“There are five plaques around the Tin Suit. One is for the families, one is for the men of the Tin Suits, one is for the OZ, one is for those who died bringing light back to the OZ, and the last is for one man.” DG smiled at everyone, confident in her words and her explanation. “Let the children _play_!” And she nodded for two young children to cut the ribbon and watched the children of the Tin Suit Men run and play. She grinned at their laughter.

As it is the way of women and men, the wives moved forward to read the plaques while the men stood back from the Tin Suit. The men were still wary of the thing that had taken so much from them. The women glanced at DG and gave her understanding smiles.

It took almost the entire two hours for the wives to draw the men to the Tin Suit, to get them to read the plaques. And as all of the adults finally made their way around the Tin Suit, there was not a dry eye in the crowd.

 

“Princess, you did beautiful. You made our hell into something meaningful and lasting. It is an honor for us, all of us, to be here with you for this dedication.” Stanel Dute, the first man they had discovered on the Trek, told her as he shook her hand.

DG wiped a tear away with her free hand. “No, the honor is mine.”

* * *

There were days, as she continued to make decisions for the OZ, that she still turned to speak with Cain, to seek his input. It was those days that nearly broke her. They were getting fewer now, as almost two annuals had passed since he had left her. It was what scared her the most—that one day she’d not turn for Cain’s advice. The day she stopped turning to speak to him, she knew, would be the day she gave up on him.

DG had finagled an hour alone—or as alone as one could be with two stealth guards following her—at the playground. She was dressed in street clothes, her hair and face disguised as she walked the streets to it. She needed a little time to herself steeped in children’s laughter and hope before she returned to the palace for duty.

She walked in one of the entrances and froze. She closed her eyes and shook her head, telling herself she was seeing things, but when she opened her eyes again, the man in the long leather duster and fedora hat was still at the other opening. She hurried toward the man frozen at the entrance and staring at the Tin Suit. It was Cain, she would recognize him anywhere even now, but even so far away still, she could read the pain, hurt, and fury in his face as he stared at the Tin Suit. Steeling herself, she continued towards him, determined to speak to him, to make him understand the meaning.

DG was only ten feet from him when she heard his cold, angry words and she stumbled to one knee under the weight of them. When she looked up again, he was gone. But his words repeated over and over in her mind. _“She lied to me. She promised they would all be destroyed! Turned into a playground for children. What did I really expect after all of her trickery and deceit? Look at what she promised her sister and then did in that cave?”_

* * *

No one said a word over the following months as DG never stepped foot in her playground. She smiled as people spoke of it as “DG’s Playground” and she made sure someone cared for the place but she never returned to it after hearing Cain’s words there. It was too painful and too hard to explain why her beautiful gift was suddenly too hard to visit.

* * *

Exactly two annuals after they returned from the Tin Men Trek, on annual after the dedication of the playground, DG, Amaho, and their teams of guards left the palace to once again visit villages. It had been DG’s idea and, yet again, it was really a cover to get out of the scrutiny of the palace and Central City. She needed a break from the protocol and this had worked so well the last time.

DG chuckled as they rode, there was no covert mission this time, and she knew Jeb would kill her himself if there had been one. Like father, like son. She knew Jeb spoke weekly to his father, that Central City was finally peaceful because of him and his new Tin Men. She knew Cain was in good health, though she never asked. Raw, Az, and Jeb spoke of him often to her, keeping her appraised of what he was doing and how he was faring. And for that, she loved her friends. Glitch reported that his ever-improving body armor was saving lives; she knew it had saved Cain’s more than a few times and for that she was thankful.

* * *

“Father, what have you heard about the Outpost?” Jeb was in Central City because Az was presiding over a few events in the City while the Queen entertained visiting royalty.

Cain blinked. “Why are you here? I thought you were heading the team with the princess and Ahamo?”

Jeb frowned. He still referred to DG as “the princess.” “No, Kolman is heading that up. I can’t be everywhere and DG,” he stressed the name, “asked if I would stay with Az and the Queen.”

Cain rolled his eyes. “Wonder what she is plotting now,” he muttered under his breath.

“That’s _enough!_ ” Jeb stared his father down. “You don’t get to talk of her like that anymore. You are acting like a spoiled child! You want the right to belittle her? Go see DG’s Playground and tell me she didn’t get it right and then I might take heed in your words about her again.”

Cain held his son’s gaze. “I saw that she lied. _Again._ ”

Jeb let his confusion show in his eyes. He had surveillance at the playground: he knew his father had never stepped inside. “You haven’t been inside the grounds.”

“I was at an entrance. I saw the suit she preserved. She swore they would be destroyed. She lied again, to suit her needs.” Cain stated, fury coloring his words.

Jeb shook his head. At least now he knew why DG refused to visit the playground. “What did you say to her?”

This time it was Cain who was confused. “I haven’t talked with the princess in months and I neither saw nor talked with her at that place.”

Jeb blinked. He’d bet his pay for the year DG had been there when Cain found the final Tin Suit. “You never entered the grounds so you have no idea what the last Tin Suit does,” he told his father softly. “She’s right, you know. DG, I mean. You put yourself back in that Tin Suit and, this time, it has to be you who lets yourself out of it, Father.”

“Enough talk of Tin-.”

“No, it’s not.” Jeb cut him off. “Until you go in there and read the plaques and talk with the others, it isn’t enough talk of Tin Suits.”

Cain broke his son’s gaze. “You mentioned the Outpost? What do you want to know about it?”

“Ahamo wants to visit while he and DG are out at villages. I wanted to know if you have heard anything about the security of the place.” Jeb let the subject drop—for now.

Cain sighed. “It isn’t as settled as it used to be an annual ago. I’d keep the princess out of it.”

Jeb nodded. That was what he had heard too. “That’s what I heard too.” He was starting to regret not going with them, but he knew they were in good hands. Looking at his watch, he sighed. He needed to get back. “Father, you really should talk with the others and go read the plaques.”

Cain shook his son’s hand before closing the door behind him. The playground was a topic they were just going to have to agree to disagree on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn’t about to give up information without gaining anything. This time, though, she gained something: a backhand to the side of her face.

**Title:** Resolution [2/4]  
 **Author:** [](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**bets_cyn**](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing & Characters:** DG & Cain friendship, Az & Jeb friendship, occasional Raw, Glitch, and OCs  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (swearing)  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, don’t make money off of. Do take enjoyment from, do want Cain’s duster  & gun.

**Summary:** She wasn’t about to give up information without gaining anything. This time, though, she gained something: a backhand to the side of her face.

**Author’s Notes:**   


  

  1. thanks to my betas: [](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixie_on_acid**](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/) , [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenof1000days**](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/)
  

  2. Any mistakes now are ones I blatantly ignored from the above three or my own. :-)
  

  3. I know, I was evil at the end of The Trek, but I’m the evil twin!
  



[Part 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/98134.html)

* * *

DG knew her two shadow guards were close as she walked the village in her disguise. Half the group had come with her to this village while the rest had gone with her father to the Outpost. Her head guard agreed to let her walk the village in disguise before they were formally announced at the village. She wanted to see how life was coming along without the show set up for the royal visit.

Something, a feeling, had her flicking her gaze off the ground. DG took in the placement of the three men in front of her and caught two more moving behind her. “Shit!” she muttered and scanned for a way around this. She knew her guards were just far enough away that they couldn’t prevent what she had a feeling was going to happen. She’d have to preserve her disguise until help could arrive if they took her.

The two guards swore when they realized they were just out of reach to prevent the grab. Changing strategy, one went for reinforcements and the other followed. Both hoped that no one realized she was Princess DG.

* * *

“Nice of you to join us, Princess DG.” The man the others brought her to smiled.

DG swallowed but caught the surprise and shock in the four men who had grabbed her. _So it was a planned grab._ “And whose company do I have the pleasure of being in now?” DG kept her head high.

The man ignored her question. “Where is your father?”

DG shook her head. “He went off on an emissary mission two days ago. He should be back in another two days.”

He gritted his teeth. “Where?”

DG held his gaze. “Who are you?”

He growled, “Don’t toy with me, girl! Where is Amaho?!”

DG kept her mouth shut. She wasn’t about to give up information without gaining anything. This time, though, she gained something: a backhand to the side of her face.

“We can do this the hard way. I can guarantee I’ll enjoy it a lot more than you shall.” He spat.

DG just straightened her back and stared straight ahead. She was done talking.

He cupped her cheek, letting his nails bite into her skin. “Do you think you can stand up against me?”

DG blinked and looked into his eyes. “I do.”

He snarled and used his grip on her chin to push her backwards. “Tie her up in the supply tent. Keep one guard inside with her and two outside each entrance. Make it Skar guarding her inside.”

The men froze at the name. They looked at the princess and looked at each other. They hadn’t signed up for this. It was one thing to kidnap a woman, but a _princess?_ And to leave her with Skar? But they caught the glare of their boss and shuddered.

They kept Skar inside with the princess but they also kept another in with her to keep Skar from touching the princess.

DG recoiled from the lust and hatred she found the eyes of the man they called Skar. He was a killer and she wished Cain was with her. So much so that she whispered his name for the first time in over an annual. Then she put herself into Cain’s mind and tried to think of what he would do in this situation. She kept her eyes mostly on Skar but she stayed conscious of where the other man was.

* * *

Cain blinked. He could have sworn he had heard his name. He looked around the empty office and shook his head. He really needed to get out of the city for awhile. Until the whisper of his name came again. This time he recognized the voice and the bravado of a woman he had ruthlessly pushed out of his mind for annuals.

He was immediately on the communicator to his son. “Something has happened with the princess.” Even now he still refused to use her name. He listened to his son for a moment before they signed off.

* * *

There was a scuffle. DG heard it. She kept her eyes on Skar to see when it registered on his face. When he turned to look outside, she turned, picked up a loose knife, and dashed to the back of the tent. In her dash, she freed her hands. Then she ducked behind boxes and made a quick swipe at the tent wall.

She had just broken out of the tent when a hand gripped her arm and wrenched her back toward the tent. Judging Skar’s height, she planted the blade of the knife into the shoulder of the arm holding her and twisted out of the hand that held her and started running.

DG thanked the gods she was in a simple skirt and sturdy boots as she ran into the woods surrounding the camp. It was there she took a second to pause and look around to orientate herself. She needed to know which direction she was going. She had studied the map of the area around the village. She knew which way they had come to reach the camp. She could, she declared to herself, get herself back to the village eventually if she just knew the direction she was heading.

A hand reached out for her, she grabbed it and flung the man, punched a second, and flattened the third before she realized she was fighting her guards. DG took a deep breath and smiled. “Sorry. Instinct.” God, she wanted Cain to see how she handled herself in this situation. She wanted him to tell her she had done good and kept a level head. Hell, she wanted him here to make her feel safe again.

Instead, she spoke to the leader of her men. “Kolman, they want Ahamo. I don’t know the head guy’s name, but I can sketch him. The second-in-command is Skar.”

Kolman flinched at the name. “I know who it is, your highness. Get her back to the village and send two to get him back to the palace, route four, priority emerald.”

DG took in Kolman’s reaction and filed it for later.

They headed back to the safety of the palace as well, taking a different route and reached it before her father did.

* * *

“They are safe, Father. DG just returned, Ahamo is within a day’s ride. It was Marog with Skar looking for Ahamo.” Jeb relayed the information to his father. He didn’t detail that DG had been taken. She only had bruises.

* * *

“Jeb, I put a knife in Skar.” DG announced at their meeting the morning after she returned. Ahamo was a few hours away still and DG had searched Jeb out for breakfast.

Jeb sighed. That was a good thing but it wasn’t. Skar was not a man to take that lightly and would look for revenge. He smiled over at DG. “I’m sorry I missed it.” But his words reminded him he hadn’t been there and his eyes clouded over.

DG reached for his hand. “I’m fine, Jeb. Two of the men who took me refused to leave me alone with Skar. Nothing happened. Glitch, you, and your father taught me well.” She sighed. “What do they want with my father?”

Jeb squeezed her hand. “Old business from before your return to the OZ is all I can find out. When he arrives, I’ll find out more.” He looked her in the eyes, searching for a way to talk about what had happened with Cain.

“Out with it, Jeb. Just say it.” DG saw his indecision and called him on it.

“Father knew you were in trouble. He called me about it. He said he heard your whispered call of his name.” Jeb just came out and told her.

DG smiled sadly. “Of course he heard that call,” she whispered before she closed her eyes.

“DG, I told him he needs to visit the playground. That you are right, he is still trapped in a Tin Suit of his own design and only he can free himself.” Jeb told her. “He said he saw the playground and couldn’t believe you had lied to him again. He was furious that you had sworn the suits would all be destroyed yet one remained.” He looked her in the eyes as he spoke again. “You saw him at the entrance of the playground when he spotted the final suit. He’s the reason you refuse to visit your memorial.”

DG sighed and looked away a moment before forcing herself to meet Jeb’s gaze. “I saw him there but that is not why I don’t go there. It was his words that keep me out of the memorial and the playground. He still doesn’t understand, Jeb, and I fear he never will try.”

Jeb needed to know. “What did he say, DG?”

DG pulled her hand away and closed her eyes. His words still haunted her. _“What did I really expect after all of her trickery and deceit? Look at what she promised her sister and then did in that cave?”_

Jeb flinched. He could hear the harshness in his father’s voice saying the words. “I’m sorry, DG.”

DG opened her eyes again and offered a small smile. “It’s all right, Jeb. I’ve learned to move on and forgive him. I’m not saying the words don’t still haunt and hurt me, but I forgave him months ago. He won’t understand until he lets himself out of the prison he created and neither you nor I can open that one for him.”

* * *

Ahamo spoke to Jeb about Marog and Skar, his past run-ins with the pair, and why they might be after him. He had killed Marog’s younger bother a year or two before DG’s return. They must have heard he was traveling to villages and decided to capitalize on the opportunity.

Jeb increased security for each of the royals and talked with his father about a couple other options—including sending some of the Tin Men after the pair but they both knew that was futile. Instead, Cain circulated notices about keeping eyes open for Marog and Skar and that any word on either man was to come directly to him.

DG didn’t forget about the incident but as the busy life of a princess takes its toll, she couldn’t say she was actively remembering to stay on heightened alert as the days turned into months.

* * *

It was Stanel Dute, the first man DG had rescued from the Tin Suits on the trek of years ago, that brought word of Marog and Skar to Cain.

The old friends smiled and shook hands. “It’s been too long, Cain!”

“What brings you here, Stanel?” Cain asked and they both sat.

“My eldest’s youngest wanted to see DG’s Playground and I needed to bring news to you.” Stanel caught the stiffening when he used the princess’s name. He shook his head. “You still don’t understand what she did and you still haven’t visited the playground and memorial. What’s worse is you continue to let the past imprison you.” He paused and looked at Cain sadly. “Cain, you need to let it go, to move beyond, and trust me, you won’t until you meet the memorial head on. I’m not saying it doesn’t rip a piece out of you to see it standing there. Every time I bring my children and grandchildren, I remember that time, that pain. And then I hear their laughter and I am reminded of why I suffered it. Their laughter is the reason I was put in there and to know that I took steps to restore their laughter to this city and this land makes me proud.” Stanel stopped Cain’s words with a hand. “Let me finish, old friend.”

Stanel took a moment before he continued. “You need to see what she has done to the last Tin Suit. You need to read the words she carefully crafted to memorialize hell and redemption, pain and love. You need to conquer your fear of the Tin Suit by facing the last one standing.” Stanel studied Cain. “Do you think I wanted to go anywhere near it when it was unveiled? All of us were shocked. It took our women to bring us to the suit and it took our women to get us to understand the memorial. Adora’s gone, but don’t you think she’d want you to try?”

Cain kept his eyes steady on his old friend and his face neutral. He allowed a few silent moments before he asked, “What news have you brought me?”

Stanel sighed and then got serious. “Skar and Marog. There are rumors they are planning something. Something here. The princess stabbed Skar. Marog wants Ahamo to pay for his brother’s death. But the important thing is that the reason it has been so delayed is that Marog was in a Suit. Skar got him out.”

Cain’s eyes widened. “Crap. They are both pissed. And they are smart enough to be dangerous.”

“Cain, what’s more is the fifth anniversary of the death of the witch is coming up.” Stanel reminded him.

Cain sighed. He knew there were already plans in the works for a number of events—formal and informal that the Royal Family was hosting, attending, and presiding over. This was going to be a nightmare. Cain glanced at the calendar. “We’ll have to get to Marog and Skar before the celebrations begin.”

Stanel nodded. “I’ll keep my ears out about this and get word back to you if I hear anything useful.” Stanel stood and walked toward the door. He turned just before he reached it, “Cain, think about what I said about the Suit. You need to face it because if you don’t, I’m afraid DG will never step foot in her playground again.”

Cain’s head jerked up. “What? She visits there all the time. It’s her masterpiece.”

Stanel shook his head. “She hasn’t been there in almost two annuals now. No one knows why she doesn’t return. She used to visit often and the children miss her.”

Cain said goodbye to his friend and tried to push Stanel’s last words about the princess not visiting her playground out of his mind. He needed to concentrate on Marog and Skar but he found himself thinking of that day he made his way over to the playground and found the Tin Suit standing in the center. He couldn’t even make himself go inside the walls with that thing so near.


	3. Resolution [3/4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Are we destined to make each other miserable at this place?_

**Title:** Resolution [3/4]  
 **Author:** [](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**bets_cyn**](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing & Characters:** DG & Cain friendship, Az & Jeb friendship, occasional Raw, Glitch, and OCs  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (swearing)  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, don’t make money off of. Do take enjoyment from, do want Cain’s duster  & gun.

**Summary:** _Are we destined to make each other miserable at this place?_

**Author’s Notes:**   


  

  1. thanks to my betas: [](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixie_on_acid**](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/) , [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenof1000days**](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/)
  

  2. Any mistakes now are ones I blatantly ignored from the above three or my own. :-)
  

  3. I know, I was evil at the end of The Trek, but I’m the evil twin!
  



[Part 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/98134.html)   
[Part 2](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/98416.html)

 

 

A month of Stanel’s words haunting him, and Cain growled before he threw the glass against the wall. _Jeb was right, I'm letting that damned Tin Suit dictate my actions!_ Grabbing his coat, he shut the door and made his way down to the playground. He’d beat the damned suit and maybe be able to get back to work.

Instead, he found he could only stare at the Suit. He couldn’t approach it but neither could he move away from it.

* * *

DG stared at the entrance to her playground and sighed. Turning away, she started to walk away from her memorial. “Damnit!” she swore and whipped back around. She created this place for all, not just _him!_ Damned if she’d stay away longer because he couldn’t understand what she needed to do!

She stomped her way into the playground and was surprised there weren’t many children using it. A glance at her watch had her chuckling—school was in session. She looked around and noticed how well kept the place was. There were a few people strolling the grounds and a man halfway between an entrance and the last Tin Suit.

DG shrugged and made her way to the Suit. It had been a long time since she had read the plaques. It didn’t matter that she had written them, the words had more impact here at the memorial and eternal green flame.

She was on the second plaque when she realized the solitary man had moved a little closer. She chided herself for not taking more caution to pay attention to her surroundings, her mind made sure it was done in her “Cain voice”. A careful glance told her she was alone in the playground with the man. She took a breath and turned slightly to study the man: she was finally in a position to see his face.

DG froze. This just wasn’t fair—to either of them. _Are we destined to make each other miserable at this place?_ She was about to turn around so she could leave undetected when she realized it wasn’t anger and hate on Cain’s face. It was fear.

DG sighed. _Maybe it was time._ She noticed he wasn’t really paying attention to her so she made her way around the memorial and closer to him. He didn’t move, didn’t look at her, and couldn’t take his eyes off the Suit.

She took his hand and he jerked to look at her. “Shhh. It’s okay, Wyatt. This time, I’ll be the strong one.” DG whispered and offered a small smile. She blinked to keep her tears from falling.

Cain didn’t know where she came from but suddenly he was glad he wasn’t alone. “It shouldn’t still have a hold like this on me.”

DG chuckled. “It doesn’t, Cain. Your fear does. I promise it won’t bite. No one can be locked in it and the internal machinery is gone. It’s just the shell. It’s the casing and now it holds the workings for the eternal green flame that shines in the helmet.” She tugged him a few steps closer.

Cain finished the last steps to the Suit, making DG follow. He saw the tubing was gone, that there was a green flame in the opened helmet. He saw the flowers surrounding the feet of the Suit. And then he saw the plaque. It was easy enough to read, even from a distance.

>   
>  _To a man who put aside revenge and vengeance for his family to help a girl he’d never met face her own demons and battle them to free an entire land and never ask for thanks. May this Tin Suit stand guard over the children as he stands guard over the girl._   
> 

Cain turned to look at DG. She had done this for him? She had built this memorial for him? He let go of her hand and moved around the last Tin Suit to read the other four plaques.

DG stepped back and let him read the plaques alone. He was on his third one when she moved out of the playground. She needed to return to the Royal Apartment and he needed to come to terms with the memorial and the Tin Suit on his own. She had done her part, helped him over his initial fear; now he needed to conquer his demons.

She chalked it up to the shock of seeing Cain at the playground that she didn’t notice the man following her wasn’t her usual guard. By the time she remembered to look up and take in her surroundings, it was too late. The only thing she could do was make sure no one noticed as she dropped the chain and pendant before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jerking awake, she choked. Opening her eyes, she let the stark fear stay for a moment before she blinked it back and started cataloging everything she could see and feel. There was a rope around her throat, her hands were bound painfully tight behind her, her feet were tied together, and she was sitting in a chair. She couldn’t see clearly, reminding her they had drugged her and she didn’t know how long she had been out.

Remembering Jeb’s account that Cain had heard her the last time these two had taken her, she whispered Cain’s name with one simple plea: help!

Skar entered the tent with an evil glint in his eyes. “Good to see you awake, Princess.” And his hands were on her, squeezing and cupping her breasts. “Need to make sure there are no nasty surprises hidden.”

DG swallowed her outrage and disgust. “How is the shoulder?”

Skar pinched a nipple and twisted it painfully as his smile twisted. “Never going to heal correctly.”

“Enough, Skar!” another man entered the tent.

DG couldn’t say she was thrilled to see Marog but at least he stopped Skar’s wandering hands. “Should have known you couldn’t be far, Marog.” DG stated.

Marog smiled. “So your father told you of me?”

“And that he killed your worthless, scheming brother as he tried to kill a Resistance woman.” DG smiled, her eyes hard.

Marog backhanded her, his ring cutting her lip and leaving an impression. “Ahamo murdered my brother for no reason. My brother _was_ Resistance!”

DG rolled her eyes and got another backhand. Good to know the man was barely hanging onto his sanity and restraint. “So now we wait? You trade me for my father?”

Marog laughed with Skar. “Cute. She thinks we’ll trade her.” Marog chuckled before he turned to face DG and turned serious. “No. You get a one way ticket to the country where you will take up residence with Skar while your father comes to rescue you here and meets his death.”

DG couldn’t keep the fear out of her features. She looked at Skar and knew it wouldn’t be pleasant—the trip or the residency. She could only hope someone found her before they moved her.

Skar grinned. “That got her attention, Marog.”

Marog nodded. “Get the men. Have them take her to the location and secure her there. Use the wagons and drug her quiet. You, Skar, remain here. I need you with Amaho. After she has learned some manners, you can take her.”

Skar sighed. “Marog, can’t I sample the goods?”

One glare from Marog and Skar barked, “Fine!” And then he was gone, bellowing for some of the men.

_Where would they take me? What secure location could they possibly have?_ DG asked herself. Using the silence, she pushed her fear and thoughts to Cain.

* * *

Cain’s head snapped up at the sound. He knew he was alone, had been since he had made his way back from the playground and memorial. He had been mildly surprised when he found DG gone from the memorial, but after how he had treated her, he couldn’t blame the woman.

Something was wrong. He picked up the communicator and reached out to Jeb. “Where’s the princess?” He waited a moment for the reply. “She left the playground and memorial hours ago. Where are the guards with her?” He closed his eyes. “She’s been taken. Comb the routes between there and the playground. I’ll start from the playground.”

This wasn’t going to be good, Cain already knew that but he’d find her. If only to thank her.

* * *

Cain noticed the pendant as soon as he was a block away from the playground. She had left the playground through the exit he had used to enter the playground. Glancing back at the playground and memorial, he sighed. Yet again he was reminded that there was nothing worse than lost time.

Jeb found his father combing over the area around the pendant he’d found.

“Do you think it is Skar and Marog?” Jeb asked. He knew the answer but he was hoping there could be another answer.

“Don’t think. Know.” Cain stated as he looked at his son and shook his head. “I found this. It’s the princ-.” Cain shook his head, stopping mid-word. “It’s DG’s. It has her robot mom and dad in it. Glitch gave it to her annuals ago.”

“Did you open it?” Jeb went to open it. And they both took a step back as a hologram opened up and displayed the last scenes of DG’s abduction.

“Remind me to thank Zipperhead.” Cain muttered as he opened and closed the pendant again, restarting the recording.

“They drugged her,” Jeb stated. He frowned. “They had this planned for some time. This wasn’t done because there was opportunity. Look at the precision. That’s military clockwork.”

Cain nodded, proud of his son’s observation and deduction skills. With another quick glance at the playground and memorial, he admitted. “You were right. I never understood. I don’t, still, fully understand, but I get some of her reasons. She was right to remove them from the OZ.”

Jeb eyed his father and nodded. Moving back to the topic at hand, Jeb looked up at the Tin Men searching the area. “Where do you think they took her? And why hasn’t she reached out to you?”

Cain shook his head. “I don’t know, son, but what I do know is that we need to find her.”

“Father,” Jeb stated to get his father’s attention. “She put a knife in Skar’s shoulder. There was permanent damage.”

Cain blinked. “How did they get that close?”

Jeb sighed. “The last time, when you heard her distress call, they took her. She escaped and during her escape, she buried a knife in Skar’s shoulder.”

Cain’s eyes hardened. “And I didn’t know this because?”

Jeb stared him down. “Because you didn’t need to know. Plus I did not want it getting out that she had been taken.”

Cain didn’t say anything. He was proud that his son could—and would—make hard decisions, and disappointed that he had chosen purposely not to tell him. “We will find her. And them.”

Jeb nodded. “I know. But will it be in time?”

* * *

DG woke up in a wagon: the constant jarring, thanks to the rough road, throwing her around. It wasn’t long after she woke up that they stopped. And as they dragged her to the abandoned house, she spotted it in the backyard.

* * *

“What are you saying?” Ahamo asked, starring at Cain and Jeb, two days later. They finally had contact from Marog about the missing princess and his demands.

Cain kept his eyes steady on the other man’s. “You are not going.”

“The hell I am not. They have DG.” Ahamo swore.

“And there is no way that they will let her go once they have you. Besides, we don’t even think she is in the city anymore.” Jeb spoke up.

Ahamo jerked to face the younger man. “Explain.”

“Marog wants you. Skar wants DG.” Jeb answered simply. “There is no way that they will lose her for you. I bet you Marog promised Skar DG for helping him get to you.”

“Dear, listen to them.” the Queen put her hand on her husband’s shoulder.

Cain sighed. “Jeb’s right. She won’t still be in the city.” He turned to the Queen and Az. “Is there any way either of you can track her?”

Az nodded. “I can try. I used to do it when we were kids playing hide and seek and I couldn’t find her.”

Jeb sighed. “Try, Az. We need to find her fast. Skar won’t stand for not having her very long, even with Marog holding his chain.”

The Queen looked at Jeb. “What do you mean?”

Jeb swallowed and looked to his father.

Cain thought for a moment before he answered. “Skar wants his revenge against her for damaging his shoulder. He is not a patient man.” It was close enough without too much detail to worry the Queen.

Raw moved to Az. “I help.”

Az nodded and took his hand before closing her eyes. Five minutes later, she pulled away from Raw’s hand and took a step back from everyone. She was shaking and she couldn’t stop the tremors. Her eyes showed her fear but she was blinking it back even as she took a deep breath to steady herself.

Cain didn’t like the princess’s reaction. “What did you see, Az?”

Az shook her head. “I don’t know yet. It’s all jumbled. I need to try again but I need to sit.”

Jeb helped her to a chair and looked up at his father. This could not be a good sign. He stood next to the chair, a hand on Az’s shoulder as she closed her eyes. “Rest first. It’s important to find her but you need to be able to give details. It’s no good if you can’t speak afterward.”

Az looked up at him, about to argue, when Cain spoke up. “Jeb’s right. It’s no use if you aren’t able to speak. Rest. Try again later, when you are strong again.”

* * *

Three hours later, Raw sat with Az as she tried again. Everyone else was with her as well.

Az whimpered and used Jeb’s hand on her shoulder to ground her as she searched for her sister. She saw the wagon, the gates of Central City as they left it, the road, and the rundown farmhouse. But that was where her connection to DG ended. “Something’s wrong. I reach a certain point and she’s gone. I can’t find her after the rundown farmhouse. It’s over a day’s ride from Central City.”

“Jeb, you deal with Marog and Skar here in Central City. I’ll take a team out to the farmhouse.” Cain made the decision as he looked at his watch. The deadline with Marog was only a couple hours away.

“But you know the city better, Cain.” Ahamo pointed out.

“And I owe her.” Cain stated before he turned to Az. “What direction? Can you describe the house? The wagon? Any of the men with her?”

Az nodded. “I can do better. Raw, could you project it?” She looked at her friend. It would hurt them both but for DG, they could stand a little pain.

“You can’t leave tonight, Father. There’s not enough daylight and you can’t be sure traveling in the dark.” Jeb told him after Raw finished.

Cain looked out the window and sighed. He knew that. He did, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “Fine, I’ll stay and help with Marog and Skar.”


	4. Resolution [4/4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain stepped forward but Jeb stopped him. “He’s got the place wired, Father.”

**Title:** Resolution [4/4]  
 **Author:** [](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**bets_cyn**](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing & Characters:** DG & Cain friendship, Az & Jeb friendship, occasional Raw, Glitch, and OCs  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (swearing)  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, don’t make money off of. Do take enjoyment from, do want Cain’s duster  & gun.

**Summary:** Cain stepped forward but Jeb stopped him. “He’s got the place wired, Father.”

**Author’s Notes:**   


  

  1. thanks to my betas: [](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixie_on_acid**](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/) , [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenof1000days**](http://queenof1000days.livejournal.com/)
  

  2. Any mistakes now are ones I blatantly ignored from the above three or my own. :-)
  

  3. I know, I was evil at the end of The Trek, but I’m the evil twin!
  



[Part 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/98134.html)   
[Part 2](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/98416.html)   
[Part 3](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/98677.html)

* * *

With the Queen’s help, they used magic to project Ahamo’s likeness onto Cain.

Jeb and Cain left Kolman in charge of the Queen, Ahamo, and Az. Glitch went with Cain and Jeb to the meet and five of the better Tin Men were sent a head to scout the area before the other three arrived.

The scouts pointed out were Skar was hidden and Jeb went to deal with him as Cain and Glitch entered the building to find Marog.

As soon as they were inside, the Queen dropped Cain’s disguise. They had only needed it to get them inside and to make it appear as if they were playing the game.

 

Marog looked from Glitch to Cain. “You really don’t want DG back alive. You still pissed she lied, Cain?”

Cain’s fingers tightened on his pistol. “Skar’s dead.”

Marog shook his head. “About time. I didn’t think I could keep him off her much longer. And even I’m not that crazy.”

“Where is she?” Jeb asked, walking in behind his father and Glitch.

Marog shook his head. “No. There is nothing you can do that will make me tell that.”

Cain stepped forward but Jeb stopped him. “He’s got the place wired, Father.”

Cain blinked and took a careful look around the structure they were in. He spotted five different bundles of dynamite. He nodded to his son and they started small steps backward.

“What? Leaving the party so soon?” Marog laughed and then pushed the button to ignite the charges.

Cain, Glitch and Jeb turned and ran.

* * *

It took Cain two days to find the farmhouse from projection Raw did of what Az saw as she tracked her sister before they dealt with Marog and Skar. And no one was there. The team tore through the house but only found a scrap of DG’s clothes in the house.

“Cain, there’s a suit in the backyard.” Kolman told him.

Cain looked out the window and swallowed. He didn’t want to think about it as he made his way out to the Tin Suit. Closing his eyes, he opened it. And caught her as she fell out of it.

“Cain?” There was a whisper and he just tightened his hold on her.

“Hush. I’ve got you now. They are gone. Ahamo’s safe. And so are you.” Cain told her softly.

DG just lifted her head to look him in the eyes. “Bring it back with us.”

Cain stilled. He nodded slowly. “All right, DG.”

It was then, as he called her by her name that her tears fell. “Can we go home now?”

Cain smiled. “You’ve got it.”

Cain had the men load the Tin Suit into the wagon left at the farmhouse. They brought it with them back to the palace.

* * *

Cain watched her with her family. She allowed them near but he could see the strain in her shoulders and the lack of emotion in her eyes. And she’d flinch at someone’s touch.

“Where did you find her?” Glitch asked.

Raw caught the pain in the other man’s eyes so he said the words for him. “In Suit of Tin.”

Glitch and Jeb flinched and turned to look at the healer. “Where?”

“In the Tin Suit we brought back with us.” Cain reiterated.

“How long?” Jeb asked.

Cain shrugged. “Days. Probably since they brought her out there.”

All four men turned to watch the Queen, Ahamo, and Az with DG.

 

 

Az caught up with Cain the next afternoon in the garden. “Cain, you haven’t returned to Central City yet?”

Cain shook his head. “Not yet. I still have some work to do here.”

Az nodded. “You know what happened to her. DG won’t talk about it.”

Cain shook his head. “I can’t talk about it for her, Az.”

“I know but I think she’ll talk to you.” Az told him. “You haven’t left because you know you can help her.”

Cain sighed. “How can I help her when I haven’t gotten over it, Az?”

Az laughed. “Dear Cain, she’s already started you on the road to getting over it. You went to her memorial and playground.”

Cain blinked. That was it. “Az, you are brilliant! Keep her here! I’ll get word to you when you move her to Central City.” And he was running out of the garden.

 

Cain made his way back to Central City and started getting the word out. He needed all the men freed from Tin Suits at the memorial. In four days.

* * *

Stanel got the note from Cain, gathered his entire family, and put out his own word for the men to bring their entire families with them. This time, they’d help the one who helped them reconnect with their families.

* * *

Cain got word to Jeb to talk with Az and the rest of the Royal family. He told them his plans to help the princess and asked them all to be at DG’s memorial and playground.

* * *

“Az, I’m not going out.” DG declared when Az told her to pack for a short trip to Central City.

Az laughed and started packing for her sister. “Yes, DG, you are.” There was no room for argument in her tone.

DG stared at her older sister. Az was never that forceful. “No, Az. I’m not going.”

Az turned to look at her younger sister. “Darling DG, you are going to Central City. You aren’t going to stay in the palace because you are afraid. I won’t let you get trapped here anymore than you allowed me to be. Besides, we’ve been requested to come to Central City by Cain.”

DG blinked. “Cain?”

Az nodded. “He wanted to stay, DG, but there was a problem he needed to take care of in Central City. He’s done with that and he’d like to see you. He’s been talking with me and Jeb every day since he had to leave.”

DG stared at her sister. “Why hasn’t he talked with me?”

Az sighed, sat on her sister’s bed, and motioned DG to sit beside her. She took her younger sister’s hands. “Because he wasn’t sure you would talk with him. He knows he hurt you.”

DG shook her head. “But he found me. I knew he would.”

Az smiled. “When has Cain ever been reasonable in decisions?”

DG chuckled. “True.” Looking around her room, she sighed. “All right, I’ll go.”

* * *

Cain didn’t meet them at the Royal Apartment in Central City. He didn’t join them for dinner that night. He didn’t stop by in the evening after dinner.

DG swore and threw something. He still wasn’t here. _What the hell am I doing here?_ She couldn’t stand the walls anymore. She moved to her bedroom window and threw open the drapes. She needed to see the sky, the stars. She needed her balcony. Hell, she didn’t need walls around her right now. They just trapped her in and she couldn’t handle feeling trapped anymore!

Just when she was going to scream, there was a knock at the door.

“WHAT!?!” DG cried out in frustration.

“It’s Cain.”

DG let out a choked sob: the irony didn’t escape her that once again, he found her when she couldn’t keep her calm. She jerked open her door. “What do you want? I’m here, aren’t I?”

Cain sighed. “No, you aren’t, DG.”

“Oh yeah? Then where am I?” she demanded, still not letting him in her room.

He was quiet as he tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. “You’re trapped in the damn Tin Suit.”

DG stilled. She wanted to deny his words and move away from him but she found once she looked into his eyes, she couldn’t do either.

Cain offered her a small smile. “Guess now I know how you felt all the time.”

DG shook her head. “I need to get out, Cain. The walls are closing in on me.”

Cain took her hand and led her back to her window. “You can see the stars, DG, and push back the walls closing in around you. Besides, I need to you stay a little while longer. I have to be somewhere in an hour and I need you to come with me.”

DG turned to look at him. “I’m DG again?”

Cain had the grace to look down. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t... It took a long time to move past my past.”

DG chuckled. “I know.” She looked back out the window at the stars. “Where are we headed tonight?”

Cain shook his head. She still moved through topics too quickly for him. “You’ll see.”

“How did you find me, Cain?” DG asked suddenly.

“Az could trace you to the farmhouse but after that, she lost you. We searched the farmhouse and when they told me there was a Tin Suit in the backyard, I knew why Az couldn’t feel you anymore. And I knew where you would be. Marog’s perfect revenge. He was in a Tin Suit for a long time too.” Cain told her. “What did you see when you were in there? We saw no hologram.”

DG sighed. “Nothing. I saw nothing and no one. They swore no one would find me. It was the last thought I had but then I knew it was wrong.”

Cain covered her hand and squeezed it. “You knew Jeb, Glitch, Az, and Raw would find you.”

DG shook her head and looked over at him. “No. I knew you would find me because despite everything over the last few annuals, I know you will always be standing guard over me.”

Cain chuckled. “Those plaques. They humbled me.”

“I knew they would. Just as they humbled the others.” DG smiled. “You just had to read them and that was what I was never sure of until I saw you there that day, inside the walls of the memorial and playground.”

Cain nodded. “It took a lot of people and a long time but I got there. And still it was you who helped me with the last bit.” He still couldn’t believe the hold the Suit had on him. It was lessening, and he knew tonight would lessen it more, but he hoped it would help her more.

“Come on, we need to meet up with the rest of your family and start out.” Cain told her. “Grab your coat.”

DG smiled and pulled out her long leather coat from the dedication of the memorial. It was rare that she wore it but it brought her comfort now.

Cain just rolled his eyes at the coat. Again, she came close to the line of mocking him but he knew it was meant with the best intentions.

 

Back downstairs, they found everyone gone. Cain blinked. They were all supposed to head to the service together. It was DG who found the note for Cain—with Jeb’s scrawl saying it would be better to meet them there.

 

DG knew where they were headed when they were two blocks away. She wasn’t sure if she could enter the playground and memorial just yet. She looked over at Cain to tell him that when she caught the tension in him. If he was willing to battle his demons, she figured she could find the strength to battle hers as well.

She got off her horse to walk into the area and stilled at all the lit candles—and the people holding them. She looked at all the faces in the dark lit by candlelight and turned to look back at Cain. DG couldn’t believe he had done this for her.

“Welcome, DG.” Stanel came forward to greet her at the entrance. “Cain told us that you were in need of a little strength and hope.” He offered her a lit candle.

DG accepted the candle and wiped away a tear with her free hand. “Thank you, Stanel.” Then she reached for Cain’s hand before stepping inside and moving toward the Tin Suit memorial.

It took her a minute to realize something was different about her memorial—there was a sixth plaque and a small statue of a stick at the feet of the Tin Suit. It made her laugh until she read the words on the new plaque.

>   
>  _Armed with just a stick, the brave girl battled demons she didn’t understand. This stick is a reminder of her courage and how those who know nothing of the battle can tip the scales for good and win a war._   
> 

DG looked over at Cain standing with her family and choked on her tears as her sobs started. Through the tears, she could see the little flames dance. Or twinkle like little stars. And at that thought, she turned her sobs into laughs. And gave the order to turn the lights on and let the children play.

DG made her way through the men and their families, catching up, giving and offering hugs, and receiving strength from their caring. She saved her family for the end and for the first time in weeks knew she’d come through this.

Spotting Cain over with Stanel and Glitch by the Tin Suit memorial, she made her way to the three men and slipped her hand into Cain’s hand. “I am humbled by the words and I love the stick. It is perfect. Thank you, all of you, for your parts in this.”

Stanel shook his head. “No, this was Cain’s idea. And Glitch’s work.”

“You helped bring the men here, Stanel. I know you added your words to my plea.” Cain stated.

“Needless of what you think you each did, I thank you. It is exactly what I didn’t know I needed.” DG smiled up at all of them.

\- - - The End - - -


End file.
